


Elfling Lost

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Kings, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3779056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how good is Thranduil at hide-and-seek? OK, so it's really a double drabble and a half...but it's cute! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elfling Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

_'Don't panic'_ Thranduil thought desperately.  _'How can one little elfling evade an entire palace for four hours? How could a simple game of hide-and-seek go so terribly wrong?'_

Striding down the corridor to the family sitting room, he decided to check his rooms one last time.  Starting at the door, he systematically (and impatiently) began to look in every nook, every shadow, the wardrobe, the various storage chests, and the bath – with no better results then the previous three attempts.  Pausing in the center of the room, he closed his eyes and felt for the bond he had with his son.

After only a moment, he felt him, _'Calm? Content? I'm ready to tear the entire forest to the ground to find him and_ he _is peaceful!'_  With sudden remembrance of a similar day, he rushed on light feet to the food cellars, slipped into the room where the candied fruits were kept, and began searching every possible place an elfling could hide.  There, hidden on the ground behind a rather large crate, was a spray of golden hair.  Angling around the crates, the tension melted from his lithe frame as a soft smile lit his face.  There Legolas lay fast asleep, with three small empty and discarded fruit bags scattered around him, and one hand resting in a half-empty fourth. 


End file.
